gleemymadefandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Fabray
Eva Fabray is one of the main characters of Glee My Made. She is student at William Shakespeare High School. She had been the co-captain of Power Rock Directions along with Kevin Clark ever since First Air.Eva is a very driven and ambitious young woman. She was raised by her two bisexual fathers, Rex and Freddie Fabray, and was able to meet her biological mother Sheby Varon, the former coach of Vocal Anomaly in Theatricality, thanks to the efforts of ex-boyfriend Jasper St.James. Eva is very competitive and often flaunts her "diva" behavior by always demanding the spotlight and being the center of attention due to her dream of going to Broadway. However, on numerous occasions, Eva has shown that she is slowly becoming more considerate and supportive towards the other members of New Directions. She was engaged to Kevin Clark in Marry Me ?, whom she has had conflicting feelings for ever since the first season episode, First Air. In the episode Marry Me, Kevin proposes to Eva and in Big Star Ever Eva accepts his proposal. In One of Us, they planned to get married, and in the beginning of Keep Holding On it is revealed that they postponed their wedding due to Marry Anne's texting and driving car accident. In It Will Never End, She graduated from Shakespeare High School in the season three graduation episode It Will Never End. Season One First Air She was look Will performed Leaving On A Jetplane by John Denver and she was interest with his talent, after that she was auditioning to Power Rock Directions, she was sing Proud of You and she was interest Will with her talent, and she became Co-captain with Kevin Clark. At the end of the episode she with Kevin lead they first song as Power Rock Directions "You're The One That I Want" Damn !! Eva was look at Kevin and she feel have a love with him, and she feel jealous when Marry is hold Kevin hand. She later perform Push It with rest of the clubs. After that, She look Marry hold Kevin hand again and she sing Wish You Were Here. Soloist She with Steven, Eistina and Stevany was duet Diva off and she and Steven was win it. After Marry perform with I'm The Only One she take a chance for solo and sing Taking Chances. In the end of episode she with rest of the club is sing Bills,Bills,Bills. Relation and Preggers She was see sung Take A Bow in Auditorium. And she was lead Don't Stop Believing with Kevin. Wheels Mr.Will was nominate she to sing solo in Sectional, but she must fight with Steven on Diva off, first she was sing New Attitude by Cyndi Lauper and later she sung Defying Gravity with Steven for final Diva off. But, she was lose the solo. Songs Solos Season One : GleeTitleCard.png|Proud of You (First Air) GleeTitleCard.png|Wish You Were Here (Damn !!) Gleelogo.png|Taking Chances (Soloist) Gleelogo.png|When There Was Me And You (Soloist) glee-tv-logo-400x400.png|Take A Bow (Relation and Preggers) Glee-tv-logo-400x400.png|New Attitude (Wheels) 300px-DontMakeMeOver.png|Don't Make Me Over (Hairography) Solos (In A Duet) Gleelogo.png|Defying Gravity ([[Steven Vammel|Steven) (Wheels) Solos (In A Group Number) GleeTitleCard.png|You're The One That I Want (First Air) GleeTitleCard.png|Push It (Damn !!) Gleelogo.png|Don't Stop Believing (Relation and Preggers) Gleelogo.png|Imagine (Hairography) Category:Power Rock Directions Members